All Alone
by queengenie
Summary: This is just a one-shot, about Loki's birthday during his childhood. Nothing more, nothing less. It's pretty awesome, so check it out!


**All Alone**

A/N: This is just a one-shot presenting a scene from Loki childhood, during his birthday party, told from Loki's viewpoint. Oh, Loki. *swoons*. Ahem. Anyway, on with the story!

As usual, Thor was getting all of the attention. Normally I wouldn't mind. After all, that's how it's always been; my bumbling, older brother, for reasons I will never understand, manages to attract everyone he encounters with his tales of conquest and monster-hunting. Never mind that half of these stories aren't even true, none of that matters. It's only the tale that counts and the bravado one manage to inject into it. And Thor, despite a lack of appreciation for classic literature, knows how to spin a rousing story so that all will listen.

In fact, at this very moment, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are gathered around Thor, along with my father and mother, hanging on to his every word. This time the story is about some made-up infiltration of the realm of the dark elves. I've yet to see one of their race, and neither has Thor for that matter, but somehow I doubt that "their eyes are filled with hatred and that one good smack on the head causes their mouths to boil over with blood." I can hear Thor's booming laugh fill the hall and soon everyone joins in with him. "Brother!" he calls. "Won't you come and listen to my story?" He waves for me to come hither, as does my mother, Frigga. Lady Sif and Thor's friends even manage to smile at me and actually look as if they want me to join them. To an outsider, it would appear that I am wanted by all in that party.

It's clear Thor wants me there with them, with him, sitting at his side and I know he loves nothing more than for me to embellish his (drunken) speeches. Mother wants me there as well. But the others…let's just say if Thor decided to leave they would too. I shake my head. "No brother," I reply. "I really need to get some much needed rest." But, of course, Thor can't just let me be.

"But Loki," he laughs. "It is the day of your birth! Come, celebrate with us!" Everyone nods in agreement with Thor. Well, everyone except Odin, that is. He makes eye contact with me, which I suppose is the best form of affection I will ever receive from him. After all, he's already used up his daily quota on Thor.

I continue to shake my head and, despite loud protests from almost all gathered head to bed. What's a birthday to an Asgardian, anyway? We are blessed with unnaturally long lives and we age very slowly. There's no need to celebrate the day we come into existence, when our existence is so long and we are so very difficult to kill. Just as I begin to head up the stairs, however, a voice rings out.

"Loki." The All Father beckons, no commands, my attention. "I would like a word with you," he says. The room grows silent and there can be doubt that everyone is as curious as I as to what Odin wants. "All of you, leave," he says. And, almost collectively, everyone stands up to go. For a moment, Thor looks as if he wants to say something, but one glance from the All Father and he scurries out the door. He's had too much mead to drink anyway; what could he possibly contribute to our conversation, as it were?

"Sit." Odin points to a chair, and I follow his order. "Today, is the day of your birth," Odin says, wasting no time at all with any kind of introduction. "Do you know where you came from, Loki?" he asks. There is something about the way he looks at me, something that lets me know that the way I answer this question will determine how this conversation goes, whether I want it to or not.

I scrutinize his face, looking for answers, finding none. "I am your son," I finally answer. "What more is there to know?" I see a visible look of relief wash over my father's face and he relaxes, ever so slightly.

"Good," he said. "And that is all you need know." He licks his lips and fixes me with a cold stare. "You have been…melancholy as of late," he continues. "I was afraid that, well, you knew." Now it was my turn to be nervous.

"Knew what?" I asked. For a second I expected him to say that he realized I knew he loved Thor more than me, but that couldn't possibly be it. You'd have to be blind not to realize that until you were my age. Odin turned around to face away from me.

"I was afraid you knew about the upcoming winter," he continued. "It will be a very harsh season this year. Very worrisome. That is all." He heads toward the stairs, about to depart from my presence.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "Why would you think I was worried about the winter on my birthday? What aren't you telling me?" Odin is most certainly lying about something, but before I can get another word out of my mouth, he has left the room and left me, once again, all alone on the day of my birth.


End file.
